Coded-Aperture Imaging is a technique that can potentially provide a significant reduction in patient dose or exposure time in many nuclear medicine imaging procedures. Recent developments in this field now make it possible to realize these theoretical advantages by using a Fresnel zone plate or other coded aperture with an Anger camera as the detector. Image decoding will be performed by a computer. The research proposed here will culminate in a fully practical clinical imaging system.